duchy_of_fennisterfandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus
'Icarus of Kreyt '(born IX Month of Fire, 1324 II) is an Aasimar druid hailing from the Orbridge parish of Kreyt. Born to a single mother, he grew up never knowing his father. In the preliminary unrest which preceded The Great War, Kreyt was occupied by extremists of the Abyssal Scepter. During this occupation, his mother was killed as sacrifice, and Icarus was forced into hiding. Once the occupation was over, he was able to take shelter with his grandmother for some time. Between ages sixteen and eighteen, he began to exhibit typical traits characteristic of Aasimar, which caused accusations of demonic possession, curses, and bad luck against Icarus. He was exiled and took up a life of petty entertainment and crime in the larger cities of Orbridge. He was a regular travelling musician and actor, which ultimately earned him some fame and wealth. By the time of The Great War, Icarus was fully mature and registered for the Orbridge Ninth Regiment, which deployed to Norstad. He was involved in several minor skirmishes and clashes, and returned to Orbridge near the final months of the war, in 1358. Once in Orbridge, Icarus began to redevelop away from his more youthful life of entertainment and vice. He traveled to the forests of Ilvidin, where he made his way into a cohort of fifteen aspiring druids trained by Archdruid Strestis. In 1367, after eight years of druidic training, he was one of two surviving aspirants, the other being the giant Kimlig Barkskin with whom Icarus had built a strong and mutually beneficial rapport. Though the training was not intended to be lethal, over the eight years, the other twelve had been killed from various natural and non-natural causes. Mere weeks before he was due to complete his training, Kimlig disappeared under unexplained circumstances. Archdruid Strestis suspected Icarus was to blame, and expelled him before exiling himself to the Thirty Year Shame, a traditional self-inflicted disciplinary punishment for druids who have supported evil. Icarus continued life as an independent druid and occasional entertainer after returning to Orbridge. On XXVII Month of Birds 1404 II, the ODS Carlesia departed from New Orbridge on a week long voyage to Norstad. At approximately 03:30 on IV Month of Rains 1404 II, the ship was captured by the Fennistrian Ducal Navy, and impounded at Statfoss, a small shipping village on the western coast of Fennister. Much of the crew was executed or imprisoned for illegal trespass into the waters of Fennister. The only known survivors of the capture were Icarus, Nari Wolfborn, Gekkou, and Rachel Arlin. Description Ancestors Early Life First Years Icarus was born to Alcippe of Kreyt on IX Month of Fire, 1324 II, at her cottage in Kreyt. His father was an Aasimar traveller who had visited Kreyt nine months prior on his way to places elsewhere. His lifestyle was one of muck and dirt, for Alcippe could only earn what profit she made from selling pottery - a rapidly shrinking industry thanks to the great kilns in the big cities. Between XX Month of Light, 1331 II and IX Month of Cold, 1333 II, Kreyt was occupied by acolytes of the Abyssal Scepter cult (though thanks to large sums of money provided to the best lawyers in Orbridge, it managed to avoid being officially branded a cult until 1340). They instituted slavery and harsh control of the town and several other nearby villages, and either bribed inspecting government officials - or covered up the evidence of their abuse - whenever they came by. At a point close to the end of this occupation, Alcippe was moved from her holding cell in what was once the village school to the church under croft, where she was sacrificed via a gruesome ritual which bound her soul, among the souls of others, to a terrible spell. What this spell was, and what it was bound to, is still unknown. When the Abyssal Scepter fled, the vessel holding the soul was taken too, and has not been identified since. Orphan By the end of the occupation of Kreyt, Icarus had moved in with his grandmother. She taught him some rudimentary education, though he had plenty of time to practice all sorts of impressions and talented skills, from music to acting. He occasionally graced the village square with his performance, though never made even half as much as his mother had once made from pottery. During this time, Icarus developed a romantic interest with long time childhood friend Callym, which was reciprocated. Icarus and Callym spent much of their time together, often disappearing to enjoy each other's company. Radiant Soul and Exile Exile Between the ages of sixteen and eighteen, Icarus began to develop phenotypical traits characteristic of Aasimar. Despite Kreyt's close proximity to the New Orbridge Academy of Natural Sciences, the town's populace was mostly unaware of the existence of Aasimar. Icarus developed glowing eyes and wings of light, which would only be displayed in short bursts, at most several minutes, each day. Regardless of how short lived these paranormal outbursts were, the village people preferred to believe he had been cursed, possessed, or had entered a pact with a dark power. Due to credible threats and attempts on Icarus' life, family, and possessions, he had no choice but to exile himself from the town. Callym was unable to follow due to her commitments at her family's farm, and Icarus' grandmother passed away soon after. Quite soon after exile, Icarus learned how to control this ability voluntarily, and was able to hide it from disgracing himself in other situations. Regardless, he had been exiled from Kreyt, and took up a travelling profession as a mercenary and performer around the larger cities of Orbridge. Performer The Great War Return and Druidic Training Life in New Orbridge Druidic Training Final Training and Expulsion Ancestral Connection Ancestral Attunement Search for Past Love Entertainer Fennister Capture Outlaw Personal Life Category:Characters